User talk:DirgeOfCerberus111
Hi I have been writing a few articles and noticed yours, you have made alot of space marine chapters! Also if you want to could ya help me with mine? StormWarriors2 01:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC)StormWarriors2 So, what kind of article do you intend to write? Supahbadmarine 15:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I was planning to write some Space Marine chapters. I have several ideas both Imerial and Chaos. However i'm a bit worried about how they will turn out. I had plans for a under-water warfare chapter but that may seem like a copy of Inkin73 article the Ocean Lords. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:02, January 15, 2011 (UTC) If you want some Xenos to make Chapters to fight against I have a few on site that i could point you to. I have Made three. The Derkallen, the Vralgazi and the Mutacrat. TardirProductions has the Korpiklaani and the Hedoth. Another good race is the Margos. Have fun. Supahbadmarine 02:10, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I'll consider them! BTW would my "under-water warfare chapter" be considered plagerism? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:57, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure about plagerism, but it might not be original. Heres a thought, a Chapter who specializes in adverse terrain. Each company could operate in a different environment. Also I should probably have told you earlier. When you want to talk with somebody directly or you want to respond to a message you should write them on their Talk page. This makes it more likely that they will recieve your messages. Supahbadmarine 04:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) You should check out my character, Ezekiel Cornatus. His story is a bit closed off now, but later there will be plenty of room for him to have hostile or friendly interactions with your groups or characters. Supahbadmarine 05:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) This seems vaguely churlish of me I'm sure, but I don't suppose you'd mind putting the actual link to the Revs up on the Warmongers article you mentioned them on, would you please? Also, I reckon we should probs have some kind of reference to precisely when your lot and my lot had their encounter. History is cool. [[User:Jed Revenant man|And this is how you put your foot in your mouth like an expert...]] 16:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I added the link, as for an "encounter" what do you have in mind? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:19, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Dirge. when you want to repond to someones message you do it on their Talk page. Supahbadmarine 02:18, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Dunno: a couple of lines of "Warmongers fought Revenants at x time" or something. Hatreds between certain groups don't just happen. Nothing major. [[User:Jed Revenant man|And this is how you put your foot in your mouth like an expert...]] 08:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll think of something. -DirgeOfCerberus111 15:35, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I didn't do it because im mad about you making this chapter, its just that the brotherhood of the faithful idea was between me and Tom and you should have asked if you could add them in. Maybe the chapter could have an alliance with my Fire Guardians. No Hard feelings. Primarch11 21:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) No hard feelings. That was someone on my end, sorry about that. As for an alliance, why not? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Dirge, he won't get your response if you don't post it on His Talk page. Supahbadmarine 22:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) This may be a really strange question, (dont get the wrong idea!) but why are there no such thing as female space marines? I know there are the sisters of battle but they are not space marines nor nearly as awesome. Can anyone help out? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Many people just assume that they do not make women Space Marines due to the belief that males are stronger. However the truth is more simple. The zygotes of Space Marine Gene-Seed are keyed to males. Simply put, females are genetically incompatable with Gene-Seed. If they attempt to make a female Space Marine, then the subjects rejects her implants and dies. I hope that cleared things up for you. Supahbadmarine 16:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up. -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:26, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Do all Chaos Space Marines have to be traitors? I mean is Chaos gods only supply of SMs from corrupting loyal ones? Can they be created by forces of Chaos in the Eye of Terror? Not by other legions to replenish their own numbers, I mean a new breed of C.S.M to oppose the Imperium from scratch. Can anyone help out? BTW can warbands develope in their own ways overtime? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) T oanswer your question, yes there can be new CSM made. The Chaos Marines have their own apothecaries that convert their slaves into new Marines. Though it is important to know that the process is much more brutal than the standard process of making a marine, being less a science and more a ritual. Also yes, Warbands can develope their own distinct identities. They will often keep some of the traditions if they come from a Legion or Chapter but they are usually unique entities. Hell, Chaos Lords from the same Legion don't always get along. Supahbadmarine 18:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up. BTW can the Chaos Gods commission for a new legion? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Dirge I told you. Respond by leaving a message on the other guys talk page. The only reason I can respond to you now is because I keep track of wiki activity. As far as your question, I am not sure what you are asking me. Supahbadmarine 18:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) necrus has stopped drawing pictures for other articles (I think) Hallen979 00:39, March 15, 2011 (UTC) To anyone out there...is it even possible to stop Necrons? They just phase out and repair themselves then come back. Do you have to destroy the facilities underground or something? Sure. The TL needs someone to test their Anti-Eldar tech, as those who normally test their weaponry are kind of friendly towards Eldar. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 10:14, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok. The Techno Legion already has very effective Anti-Necron technology, but not much tested Anti-Ork or Anti-'Nid. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 17:02, July 23, 2011 (UTC) You mean the Techno Legion? Yes, i hope so. I just need some inspiration on their history after they exterminated the Braxi Necrons. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 17:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Surely. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 18:49, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok. But if you ever get Steam, add me to your friend list, and i'll invite you to this Wikia's Steam Group. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 20:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I have been for months now lol --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 08:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Seems fair enough. Although the Shadow Claws are less interested in the consequences of their actions, as they primarily want to destroy the Inquisition (and eventually the Imperium). They would take all the support they could garner though. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 11:54, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure, what did you have in mind for the reason fir their alliance. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 11:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I can't write for that guy. I pointed the problem and gave him the general idea of how to fix it (harmony with the fluff and setting). There's a million ways off the top of my head, but I kinda doubt he'd be receptive to any one of them. Either way I don't think I'll "bother" him any more, as I already seen his type and I have no desire to interact in any way with such people. TrashMan 22:00, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I made the Warmongers and the Disciples of Malice enemies. I also wrote down their first encounter. I will probably revive it later since I need a more compelling reason for the fight. Check it out. http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Disciples_of_Malice Bluebeard2 19:49, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I just found this in the 40k wiki. http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warmongers Bluebeard2 01:45, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Xeno Names How's about the Axon? If you'd like a different name, don't hesitate to ask. Vivaporius 03:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) The first one would be a good name for a planet. The second and third, perhaps. Four through six would be excellent for names. The last one, definitely look into it. Vivaporius 05:18, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Anytime. Vivaporius 13:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Navarre's Renegade Fleet Firstly, I want to say thank you for the comment; but Thousand Sons definitely did not have gold trim, or at least not all of them. Check out this official picture of a pre-Heresy Thousand Son: http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/File:Pre_Heresy_Thousand_Sons_Marine.jpg and yeah, the Dusk Raiders' colors don't quite match: I did the best I could in the Space Marine Painter, and these guys leave their right hands unpainted, to show their shame from the Heresy.Jochannon 19:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Like I said: not all.Jochannon 19:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Nice job. I like how the Onimongar have a little bit of Native American, European, and Japanese fighting codes (war dancing and honorable one-on-one duels) incorporated into their culture. You'll done am excellent job from my point of view. Nothing else can be said other than the fact that they've got enough power without being overpowered, and I like how you've managed their numbers in a rather realistic way (as there aren't billions of them with some mega-empire in another galaxy). Nothing more at this point. Vivaporius 05:39, September 14, 2011 (UTC) That's sound like a plan. The Iconians would then prepare their factory worlds for the coming war, and just before the showdown, the Iconian leader is contacted by the Chrono-Mongar(?). Vivaporius 23:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but who would be sharing the technology? Cause I've gotta say right now, the Iconians are tech buffs, and don't like sharing their technology with anyone, even with members of the Xai'athi species. Also, how do the Onimongar travel? Vivaporius 00:13, September 15, 2011 (UTC) An I counter that with 50 million immortal Iconians with several worlds that a capable of building a titan of equal size to match the threat if need be. It'll just take some time to do it. Plus, there is that rather large army they swing around called the Iron Legions. I'd take countless billions of mindless warbots crawlling inside of the orifaces of a titan over a slow neigh immortal transformer anyday. YOU JUST GOT SERVED!!! But seriously, I doubt the Iconians be afraid. They can hop-scotch from body to another like it's nobody's business. Vivaporius 00:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC) The Iconians can afford the losses. No matter how many you kill...*''puts on two pairs of shades*...there will always be more to take their place. Always.'' Plus, the Iconians are made out of sardonikium, the wonderful crystalline material that itself is rather awesome in it's functions, feature, and powers (THE POWAHHHHH!!!!!). As for the the devestation, the Iconians wouldn't be alone in the fight. If any of the other races in the Federation believed the Onimongar were a serious threat (and appearently they are), the entire might of the Federation, their gods, daemons, child races (Sankari, Bestellan, even the parasitic Maraudi), would get involved, and the Onimongar would have to fight the entire Xai'athi race, and their allies. That would cause a good share of devestation on a galactic plane, and prove the Xai'athi are worthy opponents. At the cost of trillions of innocent live of course. >:D Vivaporius 01:04, September 15, 2011 (UTC) While I agree that the war would be counter productive, the Xai'athi have in their arsenal, a complete database of Eldar history, technology, and culture, containing every bit of knowledge the Eldar ever had. Of course, the Xai'athi are having some trouble sifting through countless millions of years of Eldar knowledge. But no worries, as viligilent Xai'athi scientists are working around the clock to make life better for the Federation and it loyal citizens. -''Federation Propaganda Network-'' Anywho. The Xai'athi also have trillions of Eldar in the Federation (though not as Eldary as one would expect). Also, they have Binadamu, the most powerful Xai'athi psyker in existence, and his membership in the Illuminati grants him access to the Black Library, which hopefully has information on how to effectively fight the Necrons. Plus, Necrons can be killed, and so too can the Onimongar. Thus, while the victory would be costly, the Xai'athi (outnumbering the Onimongar by the trillions), will victoriously hold the bulwark aganist the Necron tide, Onimongar or otherwise. ''-Federation Propaganda Network-'' Don't you just love government conditioning? So let's just agree to disagree. We both have awesome forces at our disposal, and need something to blow up right? How's about instead of killing each other, we just gang up on a little guy, and take him out? We can still fight afterwards if that's what you want. Vivaporius 01:42, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Parhaps tea. Caffeine blocks the brain's ability to rest. Not healthy for a growing mind! But a mutual respect sounds rather nice. I'd like to see the Iconians and the Chrono-Mongar working together to discover a cure for their brothers. Vivaporius 02:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Sweeeeeeeet. Vivaporius 02:58, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Because before, i did not know how to create info boxes and sorry Kasrkin Veteran / 5:35 PM / September, 22, 2011 how can i put a image on the lower part of my profile? Kasrkin Veteran / 2:58 PM / September 23 2011 hey, how can i delete these somethings on my graph Kaskrin Veteran / 3:04 PM / September, 23, 2011 please do not answer my second Question Kasrkin Veteran / 3:06 / September, 23, 2011 Can i please add one of your Chapters to Eternal Seekers allies ? Kaskrin Veteran / 3:19 / September, 23, 2011 Thanks :] Kasrkin Veteran / 2:48 PM /September, 26, 2011 Recent Events I'm not up haha. iPod :) Totalimmortal 16:46, October 1, 2011 (UTC) That would be awsome. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:40, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Well I need help with my crusaders I have recently rewritten the entire section about them, They are Called the Storm Crusaders. Also i have the wanderers if someone could help me that would be awesome. StormWarriors2 00:40, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Do u know where to find Imperial Guard Forces Painters ? Kasrkin Veteran / 18:30 / October, 5, 2011 I am just curious . how many articles on chapters have u created ? Kasrkin Veteran / 18:58 / October, 5, 2011 This just a gift. check this [ out] Kasrkin Veteran / 8:45 / October, 5, px|right2011 which do you prefer against Blood Letter Demons or an Obliterator squad = an Assault Marine Squad or a Devastator Marine Squad Kasrkin Veteran / 20:35 / October, 08, 2011 I do, but theirs no AT template that doesn't show the defiance thing. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 07:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) i u ever tried using steroids, because right now i am like on steriods, i am so Aliveeeee!!!!!!!!! - No blow will go unanswered - Kasrkin Veteran / 19:59 / 10, 09, 2011 thanks :) Kasrkin Veteran / any time / just today i ask . can i create a chapter with out the permission of the inquisition and not being Ex Communicate or EX Traitoris . just a regiments and marines bonding together Kasrkin Veteran / 12:38 / 10, 10, 2011 hi dirge ! i ask if could help me on this because i am having some sort of problem with my charteristics lately, like being messy at home and on school on this acts i always lose important items. On the other side i am saying thing that may cause......... pls. this is one of my biggest problems in my life :( Kasrkin Veteran / 22:13 / a day of darkness 2011 Its easy, Dirge. Create a new page called "Template:nameAT", then in another window/tab, find the Defiance AT template. Copy the source code over, replace the link and name, and probably background color so it doesn't look copied. Then you're done! Totalimmortal 21:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok and thanks for answering . can u create a chapter with out being authorized by the inquisition Kasrkin veteran / 12:11 / 10, 11, 2011 on the other side can a bond with some imperial guard forces and some blood ravens marines turn into band of marines or a chapter Kasrkin Veteran / 10, 11, 2011 / forgot the time Sorry, i've been out for the last 3 days. Im not really good with naming but im sure we can get a few ideas between ourselves. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 22:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dirge. Would you happen to know where TotalImmortal has been. I approached him about contributing to the Serathi. and I still don't have a response. Supahbadmarine 21:28, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Come on. Of course you are interested. ATs are fun! As far as the idea, I was talking about the Empire of Many idea that I mentioned on your previous blog about the Empire of the Eldar idea. Also, of course you can join it when I start it up. You have been doing a very good job on the other two. The more the merrier! Supahbadmarine 00:36, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I have created the Main Page that outline my alternate timeline. I will soon make a blog asking for community input. I look forward to your assistance. Supahbadmarine 00:14, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hey Dirge, could you tell me what you think of the Kaizaris page? it isn't complete, but it's good enough to read for the moment (at least for me). Vivaporius 02:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sounds about right. I would add a part about making sure that the author stays true to the setting with the exception of the primary difference. I was a bit bothered by the fact that people wanted to essentially cut Chaos out of the Defiance timeline. You can't simply say we are going to focus on this new faction, and the other guys can just kind of be there. Since the Chaos Gods still existed they would not be idle. We need to be careful of modifying a timeline too much just to suit our preferences after all. Supahbadmarine 23:15, October 25, 2011 (UTC) That looks about right to me. Supahbadmarine 23:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Well put. Sorry for the long wait on a response. I was off butchering loyalist scum on Space Marine. Supahbadmarine 00:56, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it is. Regardless, go ahead and make the page. I will contribute to it however I can. Supahbadmarine 01:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tip Dirge, but i give up. I cant make the damn picture smaller :'< Legionaire22 18:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll check them out. And yeah, the Lords of Midnight can be enemies. They could work with some of the Amara if your interested. Vivaporius 02:19, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, I'd be careful with the assassinations. Kill the wrong person, and Binadamu will start sending Akili kill-teams after the LoM. Vivaporius 02:23, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Then your guys are going to love Binadamu's daughter Kumori. She feeds on the souls of her enemies, and uses shadows to move around, pop out of one when she's anger, and creepily, do unmentionable things to you once your dead. Vivaporius 02:40, October 31, 2011 (UTC) The LoM awesome. I read their story some time ago, and wanted stad how they where one of my favorite chapters, but their name (not because I'm inconsiderate, but it was so long ago). Additionally, if Caria even appeared in the game, I'd guess she'd have Feels No Pain. Forty kids seems painful, but my hope would be that she got use to it, or just knocked herself out before the child was born. :D Vivaporius 02:59, October 31, 2011 (UTC) The Xai'athi in the Core Worlds have a higher morale than your average human, and most will die for the Federation before they turn on it. However, those out in the frontier are supision of everything. They don't like the government, and they don't like outsiders. Your guys could kill governor of the planet (a native), and a new one from the metropolitan Core Worlds (think upscale to the extreme), is sent to replace the dead one, raising supisions that the "city folk" are trying to take over. That might be good. What do you think? Vivaporius 03:09, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Trying to do that on a Core World is suicidial. Those are garrisoned by the Fed's best troops, police, and agents. A big guy skulking arourd the planet's underbelly sticks out like a sore thumb (plus their crime free, Kordanians also stick out too, tattoos and mohawks). Trying to get into Binadamu's room will get you kill on the spot. No joking. Rim worlds and frontier worlds are safer for your body. Trust me. Vivaporius 04:05, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. But I'd stay away from Binadamu's citadel. He'll kill you. With laserbeams. From his eyes. But seriously, Kumori would love these guys. Vivaporius 04:28, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I've heard of those guys, but never had the chance to re read about that. As for love. Kumori is darkness, she can use it as a weapon and drive people insane. She would find eating their souls (if they have one), and playing with their dead bodies (and in the sexually frustated way). If they try to use the shadows to hide, she will find them, and devour them. She's creepy like that. Vivaporius 04:50, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Those are the rim worlds. And remember, sooner or later, the Akili will notice the attacks, and that's when the brown stuff hits the fan. Oh, please elborate on the hunter/prey relationship? Vivaporius 05:02, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Sounds reasonable. I'm kinda drowsy, so shall we continue with our dicussion tomorrow? Vivaporius 06:15, October 31, 2011 (UTC) So, are you going to give me some more info on our project? Vivaporius 19:29, October 31, 2011 (UTC) It's awesome. by the way, her name is spelt Kumori. Just sayin'. ;) Vivaporius 00:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Kumori (nor any of the Amara for that matter), for see the LoM as "worthy" of anything. She is ancient and practically a god in her own right. In her eyes, the LoM are food. However, don't mistake for the trademark Eldar arrogance (also inherited from mommy). This paves the way for a good stomping by the LoM, thus humbling her views. What do you think? Vivaporius 00:16, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah. Since your guys are loyalist, would they be interested in an alliance with the Lord's Chevaliers? Vivaporius 00:22, November 1, 2011 (UTC) The Chevaliers are more of a "get stuff done" group. If the LoM gets the job done and quickly, then the Chevaliers would probably ignore them as they marrily walk out of the fortress-monastery with their army. Vivaporius 00:34, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps the LoM was interested in the lifestyle of the Xai'athi and grew disgusted by their carefree attitudes, causing them to get the inhabitants to learn fear and pain. This terrorist attack attracts the attention if Kumori who was checking on the Yurei sisters in the Nokemono sectors of the colony. She can taste the emotions of the LoM, and wants to eat their souls (which she find particularly delightful), and begins to hunt them down. I'm not sure were to go from this point. Vivaporius 00:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) That sounds like a great idea. Now, once I've flesh out the Nakala article, I'll begin work of Kumori article, and add the LoM as enemies of the Federation. I'm an IPhone to type, so I doubt I'd be able to do much on this side. You can develop the LoM's side of the story first, and just run any ideas you've got pass me. I gotta finish this work, and then I'll be free like the wind. Vivaporius 01:05, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Likewise. I was getting my hair cut. We're even. Vivaporius 03:27, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for not responding sooner. I feel asleep. When I get sone time I'll read it. Vivaporius 16:13, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I read the Xai'athi Nightmares section of the LoM, and I got to hand it to you. BTW, the Federal Police are called the Wakuu. I'm goning to guess that the Cat and Mouse part is about Kumori and the LoM? Vivaporius 23:43, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully tonight or tomorrow morning. Sorry for the long wait, I was at a meeting. Vivaporius 02:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Unforeseen events and stuff. I just had to help take my cousin to work, on top of the other stuff I had to do. Sorry. Vivaporius 03:53, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Just checked out the LoM page. That is just awesome. I can't really see anything like a Xeno thug crawling to a pompous officer begging for their mercy and proctection. It simply proves that something awful had to be out there causing them to turn into gibberish maniacs. By the way, all Xai'athi crime is controlled by the Kordanians, who are in turn controlled by the Amara, Kiman. If the xenon are the only ones getting picked off, then all is okay. If the LoM touchs something protected by the Kordanians (who are in turn fearless), then Kiman gets involved, and unlike Kumori, Kiman is far more dangerous, and not the person you want to be your enemy. In her story, massacres the entire population of a planet that tried to cheat her out of the money owned her from a loan she granted them. She has faced groups like the LoM, and ticking her off is far worse than thumbing your nose at Solaris. Tread carefully. Just sayin'. ;) Vivaporius 04:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Binadamu maybe. The Amara, perhaps. The Akili, absolutely not. They've been at it for 35,000 years (think the CIA, KGB, and M18 combined, and on steriods), and know the difference between good terrorists and bad terrorists. The LoM are good, but with the wave of a hand, Binadamu could the head of the LoM's leader on his table, no matter how crafty he is. The Akili has eyes everywhere, and human, Astartes, or alien, the Akili only sees meat. The LoM are just cans filled with the red (or insert colour here) meat, and the Akili could care less. As for Kiman, she is Binadamu's first daughter. She isn't nice, and she isn't your friend. If you have money, power, or pull, she wants it. She is a space thug, with an army of space thugs (i.e. the Kordanians), who want whats in your pockets, your bags, and for some, your pants. Kiman is nasty, and will run kids over if they try to ge their ball out of the street. She'll kick puppies, and eat panda burgers. She doesn't even like the other Amara. She only finances their operations, and that's it. In short, she's a criminal. Vivaporius 18:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Once again, touché. I forgot to tell you, I added the LoM's story to the Federation's aricle. Forgive me if I was unable to desricbe just how deadly they were. I was in a rush. You'll know which part f the article when you see it. Couldn't think of a better name. Perhaps "Terrors of Divara"? Vivaporius 19:33, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh no, don't worry about their character. The Akili set the entire gig up. They got a crew of humans together (as the ships were designed to be flown by humans), and had their weapons stripped away (so they couldn't fight back). The LoM being themselves, would have been annihilated if they tried to sneak into Solaris, as Imperial vessels are automatically marked for observation, and any attempt to force their way end would result in a massacre. Thus, in my mind, I was thinking a group of LoM guys boarded the ship, killed the crew, and took for a joy ride, all the while the rest of the fleet stayed outside of the Federation border. Just my thoughts. Vivaporius 01:00, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Binadamu allowed the destruction Dirava (I know, some father he is). The Akili keeps tabs on new chapters popping up in the Imperium (as they are the tip of the Imperium's fighting force, and a direct threat to the Federation). The Akili may have tracking stories of people simply disappearing, and the manner in which it happened probably intriguged them. Thus, fields agents keep their eyes on the suspected group, and though they did not know, the group that they let into the Federation was the LoM. They set up a trap for the Astartes, but Binadamu calls of the hit, as he wishes to see how the LoM operates. The Akili removes itself from the field of play, and allows the LoM to run their course. Binadamu's the chessplayer from your nightmares, and just likes to taunt you with that checkmate he knows you can't prevent. He's just that good (but just as good at being a failure of a father, ta dump). Anyway, over to you Dirge. Vivaporius 01:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. Binadamu is a d*ck. Vivaporius 01:29, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry about that. Binadamu just sits back, and watches as the LoM tears up the streets of Divara. As they move on, he decides to have them steered into Kumori, who is checking out the starus of her Yurei enclaves throughout the Federation. As they go pass her, she can taste their soul, and the emotionless state of the LoM makes her hungry, thus causing her to seek out who men are before she begins eating them. Thus begins the game of Cat and Mouse. The LoM learns of their new enemy, and begin a hunt of their own, with the intent of killing her, and freeing the galaxy of another Amara. Vivaporius 01:39, November 3, 2011 (UTC) It's all you then. I'll read up on your work, and build around that. Vivaporius 02:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I like it. Can't wait to see the next part. Sorry for the delayed response. I was working on another article when you sent me your message. As far as the LoM-Xai'athi collaberation is concerned, we're doing a good. :D Vivaporius 04:05, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Alright, alright. Vivaporius 14:52, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I like the God of Curiosity. It was suppose to be to be the oldest of the three gods. The aspects you described for the God of Mourning were also apart of it's pool of emotions. And the God of Arrogence, well, let's just leave hime be. The first two have a better story in my perspective, so I might make them. Vivaporius 03:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I saw them, they're great! Totalimmortal 03:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks...... :) need help on The Sacred Bearers running out of ideas Kasrkin Veteran / 16:37 / 11, 06, 2011 Uh, the Yueri Sisterhood are just like Kumori, emotionless ghost-like warriors with a appetiate for souls. They have no need for mental stability. But in any case, sure I'd love to start the Cat & Mouse story. Vivaporius 15:04, November 7, 2011 (UTC) That's a bit, violent. But how would Horatio pop up in Kumori homeworld? She'd kill him. Vivaporius 15:58, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, okay. But she'd try and win. She's a god in her own right. Don't get me wrong, Horatio is an excellent fighter, but he's still a Human/Astarte/Shadow guy, and probably meaty on inside. Just a friendly warning. Vivaporius 16:37, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, I created a daemon for Hatia. Tell me what you think. Vivaporius 16:41, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I was going to develop a reason for this, stating that their appearence was closely based on the Vashti, who Hatia came to indentify as closer to her image for the Xai'athi (the Vashti being emotionless and all). So she felt the daemons did well to resemble the Vashti, who most of their lore is based on (though far darker and gothic in nature). Vivaporius 20:15, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, don't let me stop you. Horatio and Kumori and fight it out to the death if they want. But just be sure to explain why the LoM are so good with shadows and not connected to Chaos, because that means either their psykers, sorcerors, or daemons, and none of thoses are good for a chapter already in hot water with the all-seeing Inquisition. Vivaporius 00:30, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, looking foward to it. Vivaporius 00:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I like it. Good job once again. I'm currently fleshing out Kumori's story, and if I can find her a decent picture (already know what she'll look like), I may create an article for her. Anyways, keep up the good work, don't do drugs, stay out of trouble, and that's pretty much it. Vivaporius 01:32, November 8, 2011 (UTC) You should take a look at the huge, and very organized message i left on the Xai'athi talk page. Supahbadmarine 02:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I actually do have a suggestion. Now you are trying to revise them to make them less human. However they wouldn't have started out like that right? You should have had something happen in their history where they changed. On this note I have an idea. The Chapter could have gone crusading in the Halo Stars beyond the Astronomicon. On returning they had gone from their former selves to their current incarnation. You could imply that the Chapter encountered something out there that may have changed them in an unnatural way, giving them their surreal abilities. Tell me what you think. Supahbadmarine 00:45, November 9, 2011 (UTC)